


The Flash Comes Out at Central City Pride as Bisexual

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Barry, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Iris, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gen, Oneshot, Pride, Pride Parade, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Barry and Iris go to CC Pride and walk in the parade. Iris is left alone for a bit when the Flash makes a suprise appearance.





	

It hasn’t been a good past few weeks for Iris and the other reporters at CCPN. Nothing particularly interesting had happened in Central City for the past few weeks. On the other hand, this makes it a great past few weeks for Star labs. Nothing particularly interesting has happened in Central City for the past few weeks. No metahuman attacks, house fires, or even petty theft. Barry Allen’s day job and night job were easy and he was glad to have a bit of a break. It was giving him some time to think about the upcoming CC Pride. Barry hasn't been able to go for the past two years, the first he was in a coma, the second he was on Earth-2. Iris made him promise her that they would go again this year, the bisexual duo was making a reappearance at pride.

“Are you ready to go Iris?” Barry yelled up the stairs before taking a last look at himself in the mirror. He had three lines on his cheeks like a football player, except his were blue, purple, and pink instead of back. Barry was wearing a tee-shirt that him and Iris had tie-dyed with a spiral pattern of the same color scheme just before they went to CC pride in 2012. As far as pants and shoes Barry was wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers, they were going to be in the parade so he needed to be able to walk around comfortably for a while.

“I’m all set,” Iris poked her head in the bathroom. Barry turned around to see her with blue, purple, and pink eyeshadow that he would never have the patience to make look so nice and her tey-dyed shirt. When they dyed them Iris had cut hers into a tank top with large arm holes and a hole in the back making her black sports bra really easy to see unless you were standing directly in front of her. Below that, much like Barry, Iris had denim shorts and sneakers on, comfortable yet stylish. “I’m driving,” Iris said before the ran down the stairs. Barry rolled his eyes and followed her down and into the car.

“I’ll be the designated driver on the way home,” Iris looked over at Barry. He had been known to get wasted and become an extremely different and extremely sexually active person during pride leaving Iris to drive him home at a time that was more like morning than night. “I can’t get drunk this time due to my metabolism,”

“This will be an interesting experience for you Barry Allen,” Iris started the engine and smiled. “You haven’t been sober for pride since you were nineteen.” 

“Just drive,” Iris laughed and pulled out of the driveway.

 

“I brought my camera to take some pictures for an article I want to write for work,” Iris pulled her camera bag over her shoulder and put her camera around her neck. “As you probably know CCPN has been so slow for the past few weeks and Pride is the most interesting thing in the City this month,”

“Besides all of those sceptics with blogs questioning what the Flash does with all this down time,” Barry said. “I have to say that none of them are true yet most of them are entertaining to read,” Iris locked the car and they walked down the blocks of the city going towards music, balloons, and energetic noise.

 

Iris and Barry walked for a bit in the parade. They took turns with Iris’ DSLR taking nice quality pictures of themselves walking in the parade and Iris took pictures of anybody who would smile for her, which was a lot in the positive atmosphere. They took a few selfies and posted them to various social media accounts, but all in all they were having a fun time.

“You said that there hasn’t been too much interesting happening for CCPN to write about recently,” Barry said after they had been walking, talking, and having fun for a while.

“Yeah, nothing too big has happened,” Iris responded.

“You see that float,” Barry pointed in front of them to the biggest float in the parade.”Get ready to take a picture of the top of it,” Barry slipped into an ally and sped away leaving Iris in confusion. Without any idea what was happening of what else to do she switched her camera to a telephoto lense and focused on the float Barry had pointed to. 

 

Before long Iris saw a familiar red blur and then the Flash was standing on top of the float. Iris smiled and looked through her viewfinder. Standing with his hands on his hips Iris took a photo of the Flash with a blue, purple, and pink flag flying behind him. The Flash stuck out his hand and waved to the already insane crowd of pride and the cheers got louder than anybody thought possible. Iris kept on taking pictures before the Flash sped off. 

 

Iris was busy smiling at the incredible pictures she had taken of the Flash on the float that she didn’t notice Barry until he poked her shoulder.

“Hey, did you get any good pictures?” Barry smiled and asked.

Iris laughed. “Of course I did, but I’ll write the story tomorrow, for now, let’s enjoy pride,”

 

The front page of CCPN’s next paper was covered by a single article. ‘The Flash Comes Out at Central City Pride as Bisexual By Iris West’


End file.
